codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kadic Bombshell
Kadic Bombshell is the 20th episode of Season 4 and the 85th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Sissi hosts a beautiful and glamorous pen-pal from Iceland, a real knockout who drives all of the boys and even the girls at the academy crazy… Every one of them! But the young girl seems to have eyes only for Odd, stoking tension amongst the gang. Stung, Odd commits an unforgivable betrayal: he reveals the Lyoko Warriors’ secret by showing off the Supercomputer to his new prize, with disastrous consequences. Sissi has also became extremely jealous of Brynja, when she arrives at Kadic and Sissi became less popular which causes Sissi to sent her away to the countryside with the some of her relatives, Sissi says Brynja wanted to go to the countryside, but stayed for a few days with Odd's apparent insanity. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is La belle de Kadic. *Odd broke the fourth wall after coming back from a walk with Brynja and seeing the gang in his room he said, "Uh, did I miss an episode?" *In this episode, X.A.N.A. William talks more than he usually does on Lyoko. *This is the only episode in which Brynja Heringsdötir appears. Gallery Kadic Bombshell Ulrich is caught blushing image 1.png|Ulrich is almost caught expressing his feelings. Matthieu.jpg|Matthieu and two other boys crowd around Brynja. Kadic Bombshell Brynja arrives at Kadic image 1.png|Brynja is greeted by all the boys. Emmanuel and Brynja.jpg|Emmanuel serves food to Brynja. Kadic Bombshell She runs into Odd image 2.png|Odd bumps into Brynja and Sissi. Brynja-1-.jpg|Brynja arrives at the rec room. Kadic Bombshell Yumi isn't too impressed with her image 1.png|Yumi isn't very impressed… La belle de Kadic 079.jpg|She greets Ulrich and Jeremie. Kadic Bombshell Has Odd found a new girl image 1.png|Odd and Brynja about to leave the rec room together. La_belle_de_Kadic_083.jpg|They watch as Odd leaves with Brynja. La_belle_de_Kadic_092.jpg|Ulrich and Jeremie realise how much Brynja has been driving them crazy. serious.jpg|''"Odd, we have to talk , seriously."'' Kadic Bombshell Brynja meets with Odd image 1.png|Meeting with Odd. La_belle_de_Kadic_112.jpg|Aelita and Jeremie work on the program. 200px-The Gamma Program.jpg|Some sort of gamma program. brynga.jpg|Walking in the park at night. Kadic Bombshell Kind of Warriors image 1.png|Odd tries to explain his friends to Brynja. Kadic Bombshell Brynja messes up the computer image 1.png|Brynja messes with the supercomputer. Kadic Bombshell Don't touch anything image 2.png|Odd warns her not to touch the supercomputer. Odd sleep.png|Odd sleeping after spend a night with Brynja. La_belle_de_Kadic_159.jpg|Aelita and Jeremie try to figure out what has happened. Kadic Bombshell Odd takes her to the factory image 1.png|Seeing what the camera filmed through the Factory Interface. La_belle_de_Kadic_210.jpg|Jeremie materializes Aelita. La_belle_de_Kadic_195.jpg|Aelita ends up in the Ice Sector. La_belle_de_Kadic_214.jpg|And then she ends up in the Mountain Sector. Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png|Yumi and Ulrich catch the two in the park. Brynja-2--1-.jpg|Brynja talks with Odd in the park. La belle de Kadic 262.jpg|Ulrich's scanner closing. La belle de Kadic 264.jpg|Ulrich being scanned. Brynja in her Swimsuit.jpg|Brynja about to dive into the pool. Kadic Bombshell Brynja finally leaves Kadic image 1.png|Brynja going to her dorm. ca:Una bomba a Kàdic es:La rubia peligrosa de Kadic fr:La belle de Kadic gl:A fermosa de Kadic it:Il tradimento di Odd pl:Odcinek 85 "Fatalne zauroczenie" pt:A bela de Kadic ru:Звезда Кадика Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Kadic Bombshell